We'll Shine Together
by StrahmFan
Summary: 5 years after graduation Rachel finds herself auditioning for the lead role in a remake of West Side Story when she finds some familiar faces. Santana/Blaine/Rachel friendship
1. What are you doing here?

**Not many people agree but I LOVED the First Time episode. I love West Side Story so I made this. Warner Brothers is doing a remake of West Side Story and Rachel is first in line to audition for the lead role.**

**It's been two years since the end of high school and the uneventful break up of Finchel. Rachel lost contact with everyone from McKinley and still hasn't made it as a star.**

**All plot lines the same as up to The First Time and my AU from there to the end of high school**

**Rated M for swearing and some sexual contact.**

**Maybe a lot.**

I looked behind me to the line of people waiting to audition. I swear earlier I could have seen Santana but it must have been a trick of the light and the fact that I was so fucking tired. I yawned and sat in my spot in the line. I was about to settle in to wait for the auditions to be opened before there was an excited gasp.

"Hey, girl! They're opening!" Said a Latina happily. I shot up and walked in. Waking up at 2 in the morning to get first in line. Crappy but worth it. I was told to fill out a form thenI got appointed to a room where the casting directors were sitting. I smiled at them and they waved.

"So...Rachel Berry huh? Glee Club lead soloist. Lead in...West Side Story in a high school production in Lima,Ohio?"

"Yep, I went to McKinley high school."

"Did you come all they way out from Ohio to audition?"

"No, I live in New York. I go to NYADA." I smiled. The people in front of me all murmured amongst themselves, I heard NYADA and impressive.

"First win in a singing competition at 8 months old?" The director looked up uncertainly.

"It's true." I smiled.

"Well then. Good for us. What will you be singing for us?"

"I will be singing a solo version of the Tony and Maria duet Somewhere."

"A solo version? Alright then. Show us what you got." The director smiled and clicked his fingers at the miniature band in the corner.

_There's a place for us  
>Somewhere a place for us<br>Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us somewhere<em>

_There's a time for us  
>Some day a time for us<br>Time together with time to spare  
>Time to learn time to care<em>

_Some day, somewhere  
>We'll find a new way of living<br>We'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere<em>

_There's a place for us  
>A time and place for us<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<br>Somehow, some day, somewhere _

I finished and smiled. The directors clapped enthusiastically and sent me out into a different room and waited for another person. I listened to the other auditionee's. Some good, some horrible. After about 5 auditions another person came in, she looked familiar.

"Santana?" I asked.

"Berry?" She asked.

"No fucking way!" I cried.

"Wait, did you swear?"

"Santana! I can't believe your here. Who are you auditioning for?"

"Anita of course. I killed it in senior year. Why not try for a two-fer?" She asked. "What about you? Maria?"

"You damn straight." I laughed.

"Wow. I thought so. Knowing Rachel Berry." She rolled her eyes. I unconsciously listened to the auditions again. Me and Santana caught on what I had missed, I told her what was going on with my life. More people filled into the room. A couple of boys came in and I perked up.

"I dibs the one with the browney blonde hair." I told her.

"I'm gay." She stated and my mouth dropped into an O.

"What?"

"I'm gay." She shrugged and another male voice came from the room next door and I grinned.

"Ooh, might be another cutie." I told her.

"Eh." The door opened and a familiar curly headed boy came in.

"Is that?" Santana asked.

"It is! Oh my god. Blaine!" I called, the boy jumped and looked in our direction. We waved and beckoned him over. His face broke into a grin.

"Santana! Rachel!" I noticed a few people giving us dirty looks. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The same thing everybody else is." Santana raised and eyebrow.

"Oh. Right." His cheeks flushed a bit and he sat down next to me, hugging me from the side. "Oh, I have missed you so much!"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Santana asked.

"Get over here." I said, opening my arm so she could join in on our very awkward group hug.

"How are you?" I asked. "Is Kurt auditioning? Is he here?" I looked back to the audition door.

"Right...Kurt." Blaine looked down at his feet.

"What happened to lady face?" Santana asked.

"Well he...kind of...busted...me..."

"Busted you what?" I asked. Santana slapped me lightly over the head.

"Hey!" I cried. Santana opened her eyes at me in an 'It's freaking obvious' way.

"What?" I asked.

"He was banging another dude." She said.

"No! Blaine?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow, is it hot in here?" He asked.

"No it's me." Santana said nonchalantly. I turned to stare at her and she grinned at me, "Kidding, jeez."

"Blaine? Did you really?" I repeated.

"Well...Not exactly."

"What the fuck are you on about." I asked.

"It wasn't...a guy."

"It was several guys?" Santana asked, grinning devilishly.

"No, it was a chick." He said guiltily.

"So your not gay?" I asked.

"He's still gay, you can't change being like that. I would know."

"She's got a point." I said.

"I don't think I'm gay." Blaine shook his head.

"Prove it." I said.

"Uh." Blaine chewed on his cheek.

"See? Gay." Santana said. I nodded.

"She's got you there Blaine."

"Fine." He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forward, crushing his lips on mine. He moved his tongue around expertly and then moved his head away.

"OK, he's not gay." I said to Santana who was nodding in a bemused way. I looked around the room and noted happily that nobody had actually seen that impromptu make-out sesh.

"No. Pretty hot though." Santana nodded and I felt warmth creep up into my cheeks.

"So, are you auditioning for Tony?" I asked.

"Damn straight I am." He smiled.

"I thought you would."

"Are you guys reprising your roles from high school?"

"Yep." Santana said happily.

As the day progressed more people flooded into the room. The three of us caught each other up on our lives.

"I came out in freshman during college. Got my first girlfriend. We broke up a little while later because she had an emotional breakdown over who she was and decided to go fuck some guy."

"Kurt and I broke up during sophomore year of college. I got a gig at some dive bar, met a couple girls. Nothing serious. Just, you know, one night stands here and there. I want _the_ girl. I made a mistake in high school thinking my sexuality is fluid."

"I kissed a girl." I stated.

"YOU WHAT?" Santana and Blaine screamed, people shot us some dirty looks and Santana glared them down.

"Yeah. Last year. I have a friend who's gay. My roommate actually, Courtney, she's been coming onto me for ages. One night, our sorority had a party and well...I was really drunk. But the main part is, I DID not like it at all."

"Suddenly you got so much hotter." Santana said.

"Did you listen to that last part San? Didn't like it."

"Things change."

"Right. So, Blaine, this girl who slept with, she better be pretty damn hot to cheat on Kurt with." I said quickly, cursing myself on what I said.

"Yeah, she had really long brown hair, brown eyes, tiny thing." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Sounds like Rachel." Santana said out of the blue. Before me or Blaine had a chance to reply, a director poked his head in.

"Can we have Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson please." I looked at Blaine and he raised an eyebrow.

"Break a leg." Santana told us.

"Thanks." Me and Blaine said together. We walked back into the room and the casting directors smiled at us before speaking.

"So, you to performed the leads in the school musical of West Side Story at McKinley High at the same year?"

"Yes we did." Blaine told them.

"And I'm sure you know Santana Lopez who was Anita in the play?"

"Yep." I grinned.

"Well, goody for us. I'm sure you guys are still familiar with most of the songs."

"Yeah. Those songs were drilled into my head." Blaine laughed.

"I think so." I said uncertainly.

"Well. We were wondering if you could sing. One Hand, One Heart for us."

"Sure." Blaine said.

"Good." One of the casting directors smiled.

**(Bold=Blaine. Italics=Rachel. Bold/Italics-Both)**

**Make of our hands, one hand,  
><strong>**Make of our hearts, one heart.  
><strong>**Make of our vows, one last vow;  
><strong>**Only death will part us now. **  
><em>Make of our lives, one life.<br>__Day after day, one life. _  
><em><strong>Now it begins, Now we start;<br>**__**One Hand, One Heart.  
><strong>__**Even death won't part us now.**_

I grinned like a fool at Blaine and melted at his dopey smile. The casting directors clapped.

"OK, thanks you guys. You can leave. We'll be in touch."

"Cool, thanks." I waved and walked out the opposite door. Blaine followed and pulled me toward a cab.

"Wait. Santana." I said.

"Right. Sorry." Blaine gave me a sheepish grin.

"What's your hurry?"

"Just wondering about something."

"What?" I questioned. Blaine pulled me closer and whispered into my ear.

"What you like out of those jeans. Why, I believe this is the first time I've seen you in pants." I blushed at his comment.

"Well. How about we wait for Santana and go to the karaoke bar down on 5th, I take it you'd be familiar."

"Very familiar."

"Then...Maybe we can...go to your house?"

"I have a roommate. I doubt that he'll be thankful."

"My house it is."

**Yay. Chapter one is finished. Took a while to actually write it cuz I had trouble with the flirty scenes. Oh well. I was thinking of bringing in Tina and Mike to audition but I felt like that would be a bit much, plus I like the idea of a Blaine/Rachel/Santana friendship. Don't ask why. I just do. The insides of my mind are an enigma. LOL, still quoting Spongebob xD**


	2. We're Leaving

**I'm surprised by the enthusiasm to this story, a LOT of people want Brittana, I should have thought that through, sorry about that. **

**Warning: This is a pretty long chapter, just a bit of filler.**

Santana burst from the building, grinning from ear to ear.

"They really liked it. I did a performance of America with some other people who were auditioning for Bernardo, Conseula, Indio and Rosalia. They gave me a look, it was a good one." Santana screamed and threw herself at me.

"Woah. Holy shit." I said, startled.

"We're becoming movie stars." Blaine said.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"We're gonna be famous!" Santana quipped.

"TAXI!" Blaine called.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked.

"Bar down on 5th." I told her.

"Isn't that a karaoke bar?"

"Yep." Blaine smiled and opened the door to the cab, beckoning us in.

"Come on." I said and pulled Santana into the cab. Blaine closed the door and walked around to the other door and got in.

"Just to Temt on 5th." He told the cabbie.

"Okay." The driver said, pulling away from the curb.

"So, why did you decided you weren't gay?" Santana asked.

"Santana." I started.

"What?" She shrugged. "Just asking the dude a question."

"It's alright. Well, my roommate, Adam, took me to a strip club."

"A strip club?" Santana and I cried. The driver jolted the car in shock.

"Let me finish. As I was saying. He took me into a strip club, with chicks. And I dunno, I liked it." Blaine shrugged.

"That's it? Nope, I don't believe it." I shook my head.

"I could kiss you again..." Blaine said. I felt warmth pull up in my cheeks.

"Gross. So, Temt. I haven't been there yet. Hows the ass to boob ratio there for chicks."

"Above satisfactory." Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I can dig that." Santana grinned. I held back a giggle.

"Aw, look, you guys can bond over chicks. And hey you were gay and you used to like guys so I can still come to both of you for advice." I said.

(time warp)

"Those people are making a complete fool of themselves." I shook my head as a group of people on stage stumbled through a drunken rendition of Dancing Queen.

"Well, Rachel then we have a major excuse to get wasted; so they sound better." Santana told me.

"Sounds like an idea to me." Blaine walked up to the bar. "Can I just, like get a bottle of scotch and 3 cups?" The bartender gave him a funny look.

"For you?" The bartender asked.

"No, me and my two friends." He turned and pointed to Santana and I.

"Oh, right. Sure. 35 bucks."

"Here." I pulled out my wallet and grabbed out a ten.

"No. Money away, dummy. It's on me." Blaine said.

"No, I shouldn't." I protested.

"Rachel, let the man pay." Santana said.

"I can't. It's manners."

"Rachel put the money away or I will be forced to go up on that stage and make a mockery of a Barbra song." Blaine said.

"OK." I shoved my money away.

"Thank you." Blaine said and handed the bartender some money and he gave us weird look before handing Blaine the bottle and 3 glasses.

The three of us made our way through the packed bar and luckily found an empty booth near the stage. A worker from the bar came past and dropped a song catalogue on our table, I jumped when the folder hit the table.

"Jeez, New York bitches." I glared in the direction of the retreating waitress.

"Every time you open your mouth to swear I grow even more confused." Santana said.

"Yeah, that happens. Alcohol helps." I opened the bottle and poured some in my cup, Santana and Blaine followed.

"Count of three." Blaine said.

"One.." Santana said.

"Two.." I said.

"Three!" We said together drowning our cups in a second.

"Those people sound any better?" Blaine asked.

"Nope." Me and Santana shook our heads.

"Again." Blaine filled our cups again. I felt a warmth moving from my mouth out to my fingers and down to my toes.

"Ooh. Ooh, wait. I wanna choose some songs before we get too drunk." I said, opening the folder.

"OK, I want to do a diet with Rachel, I have a good song." Santana grabbed the folder and flipped through it. "Please be here." She murmured to herself. I leaned over her shoulder and saw she was in the D's.

"Hey! No." Santana turned and blocked my view.

"So Rachel, are we going to do Don't You again?" Blaine asked me.

"I think we just might. Santana, you're in the D's can you look for Don't You Want Me and then give me the folder, I want to sing a song." I said with a devilish gleam. Blaine wanted to get in my pants, well it was time for a show. I looked at Blaine and he smirked.

"Can you pass me the folder after you Rachel." He said.

"Sure." I looked back at Santana as she scribbled something on some paper.

"OK, mine and Berry's song...and...Rachel and Blaine..." She mumbled she dropped the pen on the folder and slid the folder over to me.

"Thanks." I said. I scanned through the songs to make sure it was there.

"Bingo." I said to myself and grabbed some paper and wrote my name and song choice before moving it to Blaine.

"Quick." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded. He moved his finger down the page and stopped, smiling. He grabbed the paper and wrote quickly on it.

"Done." He slammed the folder shut and stood up.

"Alright." I stood up and got out from the booth, Santana followed. We walked up to the karaoke counter and gave them our songs, the person in charge looked at the songs as she put them in the box, she looked at us questionably.

"OK, we'll call you up when it's your turn." She told us.

"Kay thanks." Santana said before turning, "Come on Rachel, we're both going to be drunk off our asses before I get up and do our song."

"What? Why?" I said, alarmed.

"Just...You'll see but drink up, cuz I am not doing this sober." I rolled my eyes and sat back down in the booth, filling our cups.

"Fine." I said.

(time warp)

I laughed into Santana's thigh.

"Stop it." Santana screamed, "I'm ticklish."

"It's Blaine's fault, he told the joke."

"It wasn't even that funny." Blaine said self-consciously I sat up and brushed hair out of my face.

"OK, I'm done." I said and looked at Blaine who raised his eyebrows.

"His eyebrows are triangles!" I cried and that time even Santana fell into giggles. Blaine gave a look of mock offensiveness.

"Oh, gee thanks!" He said.

"OK, next up we have Blaine Anderson singing I Kissed a Girl." The announcer said.

"Really, Blaine?" I asked.

"I agree. A bit much." Santana said.

"Oh well. I'm drunk and about to tell a 5 second version of my life story."

"Oh please don't" I said, knowing I would be a part of that story.

"Too late." Blaine stood up and walked to the stage.

"OK, so I realise most of don't give a shit or would want to beat me up. But I was gay. Until my Junior year when I met someone at a party. I was more than a bit drunk and I kissed a girl named Rachel Berry. You'll all see her up here a little while later with her equally hot friend Santana Lopez, but she's gay so all the girls in the audience I suggest you stand up now, or later when she comes up. Anyway, I should sing now."

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
>I'm curious for you, caught my attention<em>

Blaine looked out our booth and blushed and cheered.__

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

I licked my lips. I never used cherry chapstick, only strawberry lip-gloss, like I only used

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight<br>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
>You're my experimental game, just human nature<br>It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
>My head gets so confused, hard to obey<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

_Those girls they are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
>Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it<br>It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it <em>

Everyone in the bar clapped enthusiastically at the end of his performance.

"It's strawberry, Blaine! Who else of you been kissing?" I screamed.

"She got you there Blainie." Santana said.

"This guy is getting pawned." Said a random in the bar. Blaine walked off the stage and walked back to the booth.

"I couldn't put strawberry into the song, OK?" He said defensively.

"That. Was. Beautiful." Santana sobbed.

"Santana, are you crying?" I asked.

"No..It's almost enough to cover the fact that you outed me to the entire bar." She weeped.

"Your screwed." I told Blaine. "As soon as she gets sober, she is going to slap you so hard." I shivered.

"She'll forget. I hope." Blaine looked uncertainly at Santana who was still crying. Santana wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at Blaine.

"You fucking owe me Anderson. I if I don't get any ass tonight, bitch you better believe ima slap the shit out of you."

I raised my eyebrows and looked Blaine.

"Told you." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Next up we will have, ooh. Ladies and gentleman the elusive Rachel Berry we were hearing about." I stood up and downed my drink.

"Alright, I'm drunk enough for this." I said. I walked up to the stage and turned my back on the microphone. I untucked my oversized skirt and tied it up around my middle, I pulled out my ponytail and flipped my head upside down and mussed my hair out a bit, running through the curls so they turned into waves. The music started and I waited for my cue to sing, when it was a moment before, I twirled around. I smiled at the wolf-whistles and the 'Bro, you scored good.' and sung

_Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na na na  
>Come on<br>Na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is my pleasure  
>Cause nothing could measure<em>

_Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more<em>

_Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me_

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<em>

_Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more<em>

_Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me_

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it_

_S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<em>

_Oh  
>I love the feeling<br>You bring to me  
>Oh, you turn me on<br>It's exactly what  
>I've been yearning for<br>Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir  
>Make my body say ah, ah, ah<em>

_I like it  
>Like it<br>Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me_

_Na na na na  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it_

_S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<em>

I finished and smiled breathlessly at the loud cheering, I tumbled off the stage and back to my table.

"And that. Ladies and gentlemen, is how you bring a house DOWN." I said to Santana and Blaine.

"I dunno Rachie-pants. You and me are gonna be so sex-filled up there all the guys are gonna-" Santana stopped and burst out laughing.

"All the boys are gonna what?" I asked. I looked at Blaine but he looked just as confused before a look of understanding crossed his face and fell against the booth laughing.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"She-she means all the boys are gonna get-" Blaine forced out.

"Hard-ons!" Santana shrieked.

"Ew!" I cried and started laughing.

"Can we have Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry please."

"Woo." Someone random cried. Santana stopped laughing almost immediately.

"Let's do this." She said seriously.

"They will be singing Wynter Gordon's smash hit Dirty Talk." My eyes widened.

"No." I said. I heard Blaine cough and splutter on his drink. I turned to see him grinning.

"You have to go up." He said.

"I hate both of you."

"Hey, the song you did was like twice as bad." Santana pointed out.

"Alright, let's go." I stood up and Blaine cheered. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to laugh. I followed Santana to the stage, before the song started I spoke to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman. This is my incredibly hot friend Santana. If there are any girls who...like girls, please come forward at the risk of Blaine getting the shit slapped outta him." A few girls stood up.

"Out and proud!" One cried, a red-haired girl. A brunette and a couple of blondes cheered along.

"You can fight to the death for her!" I said. A few of the males perked up at the thought of girl on girl action.

**Blaine POV**

**(A/N Bold=Santana, Italics=Rachel, Underline=Both)**

They weren't gonna sing it. Rachel definitely wasn't going to sing it. She was to goody, if she was still anything like her High School Days.

"_Singing S&M by Rihanna."_

"_Maybe we could go back to your place."_

Jesus, she was gonna go through with it.

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<span>

_Dirty Talk_

**Kitten Heels, Lingerie,  
>Pantyhoes, Foreplay,<br>Legs up, on the bar,  
>in the back of your car,<br>latex, champagne,  
>bubble bath, whipped cream,<br>cherry pop tag team,  
>can you make me scream<strong>  
><strong><br>I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
>I wanna fight, all through the night, night...<strong>

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<span>

**Dirty Talk**

_Blindfold, feather bed,  
>tickle me, slippery,<br>G-spot,nasty pose,  
>In a video.<br>love machine, by myself,  
><em>_clymax,hot wax  
>S&amp;M on the floor, i like it hardcore<em>

Rachel looked over to where I was seated and winked.

I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
>I wanna fight, all through the night, night...<p>

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<p>

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<br>**Dirty Talk**

Can you go down,  
>are you up for it, baby<br>can you turn me out, are you up for it

talk to me..talk to me..  
>talk dirty to me.. talk dirty to me<p>

**talk to me..talk to me..  
>talk dirty to me.. talk dirty to me<strong>

Dirty Talk

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<p>

I am no angel  
>I like it when you do that stuff to me<br>I am no angel  
>I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk<p>

Dirty Talk

**Rachel POV**

I finished and grinned hugely at the crowd, a few of the girls who stood up at the start of our performance started to make their way through the crowd but one particular blonde rushed up.

"Brittany?" Santana and I said unison. Blaine walked up and grabbed my hand.

"We're going." He said. I grinned and waved at Santana.

"We're out."

**OK, I really had to finish that chapter. I was going to have Blaine and Rachel sing Don't You Want Me but I was sensing that you guys would get sick of the lyrics. Did you read who sang what parts in Dirty Talk? Cuz I would. Anyway, Next Chapter will have some Smut, but bear with me cuz I have never written it before.**

**Review, Comment, Ideas whatever.**

**They make the unicorns happy.**


End file.
